After Death
by 3rd Mission
Summary: This is the story of heros after their death. In a place where all heros go to gain their final judgement. Large Range Crossover covering many genres Books, anime, manga, comics, tv shows, video games, and the ocational real person
1. arrival of CCS and the 3rd mission team

            "Long Day eh?" Samokin Looked over at the carbon copy of him named Gibson "we've been on patrol for a while now but days like today are the longest."

            "Yea, but at least days like today aren't deadly" Gibson kept looking dead ahead "shouldn't Sakuya and Rei be somewhere around here about now?"

            "Yea if we're on time" Samokin looked at the watch piece attached to his belt loop

            "We're on time and you know it"

            "Yeah… but where the hell are they?" Samokin looked around unfolding the senses that had served him so well of the years. Before and after his death, that's when he heard it a couple of voices too fait to understand what they were saying but there nonetheless and one was male. "Gibson we have a big problem, it sounds like there's someone that's not supposed to be here over on Sakuya's and Rei's patrol area!"

            "Well then why the fuck are we still here?" Gibson Reached into his coat pulling forth a Japanese tang the black short blade gleaming viciously in the light "I'll take the point"

            "I got your back brother" Samokin started to charge his energy as they ran toward the voices.

~|~

            "Hey Sakura you awake?" Li Syaoran leaned over his wife's face, but it was odd she looked like she did when she was 19, but just the other day, _weren't we just old? _Syaoran cautiously prodded his face now full like it had been in his 20's _what the hell happened? _That's when Sakura started to stir. "Hey, there. Finally decided to join me eh? You always did like to sleep in much too late"

            "Where, are we?" Sakura's face was the very picture of confusion "why do I feel so, Spry?"

            "As far as I can tell we're in you basic grade A random forest. Perfect cliché, just like in those mangos you used to love to read, the hero and heroine get magically transported to a distant land in order to blah blah blah. You get the picture.  Oh and it looks like we're back in our prime again, and I now remember why I asked you out all those years ago." Syaoran held out a hand to help Sakura up.

            "Well give me a second while I get out the staff. You should get your sword it's right over there." Sakura motioned over to their left where Syaoran's two swords lay, since he had gotten a lot bigger he found he could wield 2 weapons just as well as one and still cast and use ofuda (A/N Spelling?)

~|~

            "So, Rei do you have your eyes on anyone?" Sakuya Looked over at the Evangelion pilot her blue hair the same as it had been over 10 years ago when they came to this new plain, "What I'm trying to so is ask: do you have a crush?" 

            "No," Rei might be a little less of a doll now but she still didn't like to talk all that much.

            "Awe come on there has to someone that you think is cute!" Sakuya leaned in closer "you can tell me you know, I wont tell"

            "There is no one." Rei stopped walking and looked to her left "there is some one in the trees over there and they aren't from around here. Rei started to run towards it putting on a pair of fight gloves ash she went.  Sakuya lost all thoughts of asking Rei about her crush immediately as she grabbed her truncheon by the handle and ran after Rei

            When they arrived at the clearing, they both jumped in hoping to get the jump on the 2 intruders. Neither yelled a cry of attack or any thing it was all completely silent up until

            "WINDY" one of the Intruders cast a spell knocking both Rei and Sakuya back into trees. "Who are they?"

            "I don't know" The male intruder walked over to them where they lay slouched against a tree "Sakura Should I bind them?"

            "Hmm well they did attack us but they don't look evil." Sakura Looked over at them, "I don't know Syaoran"

            "I'll use a Hold spell then we wont have to worry about it" He slap a hold spell on both of their heads as 2 new arrivals came into the clearing seeing Syaoran standing over Sakuya and Rei.

            "Okay this a fight first ask questions later" Gibson Looked back at Samokin who threw his energy ball at Syaoran knocking him over Rein and onto the ground unconscious Gibson rushed Sakura just as she drew the first card she could find

            "Sword" she yelled out but the card didn't work like it normally did, it took control of one of Syaoran's swords, which rushed to strike Gibson he blocked with ease launching his shoulder into Sakura in the same motion knocking her out cold.  Even as she fell to the ground Gibson sheathed his sword.

            "Hey you know what I read no malice in either of them" Samokin Kicked the male who had been leaning over Sakuya when the arrived, he was already starting to come round, "and they're pretty tough."

            "Yea look at him he got hit with a charged Ki blast and he's all ready starting to wake up" Gibson walked over to him leaning over him "wake up, come on lets go" he slapped the mans face lightly and he groaned and his eyes fluttered open.

            "Okay now that you're awake we're going to mess with you mind. You can't ask questions at all and you answer anything we ask you other wise the girl will get some untrained plastic surgery." Samokin said his voice annoyingly calm "what's your name?"

            "Li Syaoran"

            "Age"

            "80"

            "Do you remember your death?"

            "No"

            "Who's the other person with you?"

            "Kinomoto Sakura"

            "Age"

            "80"

            "Does she remember her death?"

            "I don't know, why do you ask these questions" It seemed like Syaoran was finally really returning to consciousness

            "I'll pretend I didn't hear that and continue with the interrogation" Samokin step close to Sakura's body looking down at her "she's pretty but not my type what is your relation?"

            "She's my wife" Syaoran didn't look happy at Samokin's comment

            "Samokin You knew they were married why did you ask?" Gibson spoke up from where he was crouched next to Syaoran "you can see the energy rings on their fingers"

            "I was just making sure he wasn't a really good Liar" Samokin looked over at Syaoran again "if you answer this last question correctly I'll let you ask what ever you want. If 1+1=11 then 2+3=?"

            "23" Syaoran said with out much thought

            "Ah good, we have a thinker here" Samokin held out his hand to help up Syaoran. "So what questions do you have for us?"

~|~

            Sakuya was the next wake up, probably due to the fact that Samokin and Gibson were working on waking her up, then Rei due to just how tough she was, and last Sakura.  Sakuya was forgiving to S & S for knocking them out and Rei was as indifferent as always.  It didn't take long for introductions to be made all around there was only 6 of them after all.

            "Well we had better take you guys to the command center now" Gibson said the voice of reason in the group.

            "Yes I agree Corporal" Rei Stood up and dusted off the plug suit that she wore when she was on duty

            "Okay, well as we really don't know these people yet we'd better proceed in hostage formation" Samokin Said with mock sincerity "you know what's the hurry you know as soon as we take them there we're just going to have to say goodbye because they will have to join another mission team"

            "Mission team?" Sakura looked from person to person finally settling on Samokin

            "A mission team is a team is a team like us 4, that takes the special jobs, we're the 3rd team out of 20" Samokin stood up proudly "known as black to the other forces, we're a stealth team much smaller than the other 40 man teams, but not without power in the mission teams"

            "And he's the Commander of us" Sakuya added in, " and he so cute when he acts like this.  We all know he's not really serious"

            "So, anyways ignoring my Girlfriend" Samokin stood brushing off his coat and turned to the north "shall we head out it's a long walk from here in the end any ways."

            "Why don't we just fly?" Sakuya looked over at Samokin expectantly

            "Because he knows I'm not going to carry Rei again today" Gibson butted in.

            "You know that we don't fly unless we have to, any ways we have to meet up the patrol from the battalion before we can leave the area." Samokin turned and started to walk away.

            "Hey yo, make the order or we can't go any where!" Gibson stood and grabbed Samokin by the shoulder "we have to follow protocol pretty close right now the people from the 5th are just over the next rise."

            "Holy shit" Samokin looked over, "okay well you guys know the drill, Sorry Sakura, Syaoran, but we have to bind you right now Rei, your turn to cast the hold spell"

            Rei walk toward Syaoran holding out her hands, a multicolored light jet forth and brought Syaoran's together, she did the same to Sakura. "Ready sir."

            "Okay hostage formation basic nothing special" Samokin started to walk in the direction he had before "let's move out."


	2. Joining the team and Training

"Sir 3rd Mission reporting in" Samokin stood at attention in a normal generals office, with the normal medals on the wall, the normal color scheme (mauve,) but what wasn't normal was the fact that the General didn't look a day over 16 and Samokin looked 26. "Sir while on patrol we found 2 people who I believe to be new drops. No malice was detected in them at all sir they are more pure than anyone on my team with out a doubt I don't even think they have ever killed anyone."

"Really? Now that seems odd there aren't many hero's who have never killed anyone dropping anymore. What type of warriors are they?" the General stood and look Samokin directly in the eyes

"Sir one seemed to be a swords man, and by the way he moved he was at least decent. The other was a mage she's was good sir. Very strong she took out Sakuya and Rei when they had advantage or surprise, one spell even, some sort of wind summon." Samokin stood at attention not moving know that the general wasn't done with him yet

"Samokin how long have you been dead?" the general sat back down

"Long enough sir I'd prefer not to say." Samokin remembered the day when someone managed to kill him. He remembered how Gibson had managed to cut him in half right as he had stabbed him in the neck. He remembered how Rei and Sakuya had died just days before, the pain it had caused. _All never mind it's over and in the end it wasn't that important, but why were Gibson and I fighting again_ Samokin thought for a couple or seconds more _okay so I can't remember so it must not be important.  _"sir my team in desperately in need of new troops with you consent we would like to have them join the 3rd."

"All right can you call them in for me?" The General looked in one of his drawers for a pen and the Forms.

"Hey you guys come in here and be polite you're about to join the 3rd" Samokin had poked his head out the door calling to Sakura and Syaoran from where they sat across the hall.

"Okay" they stood and crossed the hall, where Samokin made sure they both looked presentable in what he deemed to be their battle attire

"Samokin stop trying to make them look good and let them in" The General said with out looking up from the paper work on his desk

"Sorry sir, this way" Samokin held the door open for them

"Please sit" The general motions to two seats that were just in front of his desk Sakura and Syaoran sat down looking nervous "you don't have to worry I don't bite. Would you like a drink?" he poured himself a glass of what looked like bourbon but neither of them drank much or at all so they weren't sure

"No thank you" Sakura answered first.

"No" Syaoran was still trying to take in the surroundings 

"Okay then, let me introduce myself I am General Rache Kallmirsson, I'm the direct superior to all the Mission Teams. Which means I give them all their orders.  And I'm also the general who deems weather new arrivals go to the mission teams or the regular military. Where do you think that you should go?"

"Well since we don't know much can you tell about this place?" Syaoran was still searching the room as if it was bugged.

"I guess so, but if I miss anything I'm sure the Commander will fill in the blanks. Goddamn it Commander AT EASE" General Rache yelled at Samokin, "Now where was I? Oh yes a bit about this place this place is known as the afterlife for most cultures. It's a place where the dead go that can't quite be judged go, so hero's of their time, and people shrouded in darkness, also the most evil of things come to this plane periodically but mostly the evil forces here are just corrupted hero's lead by a choice set of evil geniuses"

            "Sir that doesn't make much sense you know" Samokin was now leaning against a wall, "here let me try: this is the plane where those that can't be judged to go to heaven or hell go to prove their worth. You can die here but you don't really die from here on you either go to heaven or hell.  As far as we can tell this plane is here simply so those that are truly good can fight those that are truly evil. Is that better?"  
            "Uhh. I guess" Sakura looked like she was thinking very hard "but can you explain how we got here?"

            "Simple you died and the god didn't know what to do with you." General Rache said in a matter of fact manor.

            "Oh, does that mean your dead too?" Syaoran asked

            "Yep" Samokin said from behind them "every one save a chosen few are stone dead"

            "Okay well if we're dead how can we die again?" Sakura asked now

            "You notice that you feel exactly like you did when you were in your prime? That's because the god have give you and us all our body once more that will never age and will forever stay in its prime." Rache looked at them harshly and then wrote something down on the forms in front of him. "Now do you want to join the 3rd or not?"

            "Well I do" Sakura said with out hesitation

            "I'm with her" Syaoran stated

            "Okay then I'll leave you to you new commander" Rache said, "oh Samokin trainer unit 3 & 4 are open for the next couple of weeks do you want them?"

            "Yes, thank you sir" Samokin opened the door and lead Sakura and Syaoran out of the room "lets go see the rest of the team and then we'll hit the trainers to see how strong you are."

~|~

            When Sakura and Syaoran saw the trainer they were astounded by what it was, a huge room about the size of a aircraft carrier, all of it. It was plane nothing in it at all except a computer on both sides and weird wiring running through out the building walls.

            "I'm just gonna run basic forest for now." Gibson said from where he sat at one from the computers "what are you running Samokin?

            "Chaparral okay? Decent mix there right?" Samokin input a command onto the computer at the same time Gibson did. They both hit the return key at the same time, and the building seemed to turn on there was a bit of whirring and then there it was a pine forest that slowly and naturally blended into a chaparral type community complete with creatures like squirrels and such.

            "let go what are the teams gonna be?" Gibson said through the loud speaker "okay first off free for all when you're take out report to the #3 on the far wall everyone… AND BEGIN." He rushed off into the forest, lucky for him, he found Rei first, it wouldn't take him long to take her out, he didn't even draw his tang he just stepped into the clearing and took up a fighting stance, his arms held out just in front of him and flexed, just like the stance he took for sword fighting; Rei follows suit taking up her Quan-Chi Stance she stood there slowly moving left and right as if dancing.

                                                            ~|~

            Sakura watched from the clearing behind Rei ready to attack the victor strait on, Gibson did say free for all. Then they started Rei moved first taking one slow step the rushing Gibson, jumped and kicked 3 times for his face; he took the first 2 and Sakura winced as she saw his face back lash, but the 3rd kick didn't land, Gibson grabbed it and threw Rei into a tree.

            "You've been practicing Rei, you just might be a better hand to hand fighter than me now" Gibson said wiping a bit of blood from his mouth

            "You haven't been practicing very much though you haven't improved at all" Rei Said stepping closer to him, their guards crossed and they paused for a second and then Rei Punched for Gibson's head he blocked reaching for her side. He grabbed the left side of her shirt held the block he had on her right hand and brought his let knee into her side 3 times in a row, and then he finished with a full kick into her side sending her sliding along the ground towards Sakura. She got back up though and stepped just out of Gibson's guard punching for his middle he used his lower arm to block the attack just as she brought her left to his stomach. He stepped back with a grunt, just in time to see Rei pin wheel her arms and slam him in the chest and send him flying into a tree, cracking it up and down the middle.

            "Ouch, you're a lot stronger now Rei" Gibson stood again "but you can't take me out that easy" Rei didn't respond she just stood waiting for him to attack, this time he rushed her jumping at the last minute going for what looked like a basic jump spin kick. The reached to catch his foot; he reversed his momentum and kicked with his left food sending Rei flying into a tree again, she slumped down and didn't get up.

            _Okay now's my chance _Sakura though _I have to take him out with one spell, what to use, I got it_ "shadow" Sakura used he staff to release the shadow card which rushed to ensnare Gibson in darkness.

            "Fuck" Gibson drew his sword with lightning speed cutting the shadow card in half "Sakura a summon like that is only going to slow me down!"

            Sakura returned the shadow card and drew a different choice to attack with "WINDY"

            "Like I said a Summon isn't going to work on me," Gibson said rushing Windy and dodging her main attack, he jumped and landed behind Sakura he held his sword against her neck "your out too"

A/N - next chapter - Samokin VS. Syaoran, and Syaoran VS. Sakuya

If you have any questions E-mail me

LATER

~Samokin


	3. Training fight

Syaoran was walking through the forest that Gibson had created it was slowly clearing way to a much more sparse area, the chaparral area Samokin had put didn't have that much by way of plant life mostly shrubs, big shrubs, one that would hurt if you tried to walk through them. That's when he saw her, _what was her name again? Sakuya that's right_ he drew his primary sword, the small blade gleamed in the light the inscriptions showing the magical power that had been put into it. Then she noticed him.

            "Look the noob's here I guess that means I get first dibs on him he is kinda cute" Sakuya grabbed her truncheon and jumped over to his position. She stood looking at him "well I guess you might offer a challenge"

            "Really, are you that sure of yourself?" Syaoran Stood in a ready position Sakuya didn't look like the type that would be all the strong, actually with her delicate body and features she looked like she should be a model and not a warrior. _But some how I doubt that Samokin would keep her on the team._

"Well are you going to keep just looking at me like I'm not more than eye candy or are you going to fight?" Sakuya broke the silence holding out her hands "too late anyways you're done like dinner."

            Syaoran didn't see the spell that hit him but suddenly he felt like he was on fire, then he noticed that he was on fire or he was for about 2 seconds. It hurt a lot _but I'm not going to go out that easily_ his thoughts were simple: win this fight he managed to keep standing but the spell did stagger him, _I'm not going to be able to beat her magic so I'm just going to have to hit her before she can hit with another spell like that. _He jumped to the side as Sakuya cast a fireball at him, she cast a basic lightning spell but he dodged that too, but with the way she was casting he couldn't get any closer _Goddamn it she doesn't have any preamble to her casting, the spells just shoot out from nowhere she doesn't even have to move if she wants to I guess I'll just have to take a hit and then rush her! _And that's what he did, Sakuya cast a fire blast attack burning away a decent portion of Syaoran's shirt and then he was on her, his sword sliding under her truncheon and homing in on her neck. He froze

            "What!? Well I guess I'm out…" Sakuya started to walk off turn and said "you know you really are pretty cute and you're a good fighter too but you have no luck with you today."

            "Why?" Syaoran said at her retreating back "why!"

            "Because I'm here," Samokin said from behind him.

                                                                        ~|~

            "Ah Sakuya, who took you out?" Rei said mockingly sure that Samokin had got her, he almost always did.

            "Actually Samokin let me Fight the Noob instead of just taking me out early like he does on most occasions," Sakuya went into the team duffle and pulled out her brush "he was quite skilled a good addition to the team. Gibson Finished you off I presume."

            "Yeah he did it was so cool!" Sakura, while older, was still easily impressed "you should have seen it Rei was all Like kicking him in the face and then Bam he caught her and WHAM she was on the ground and Bam and Wham Again and Rei was unconscious!"

            "Wow you say it such a flattering manor," Sakuya turned to Sakura "you know I think I'm going to like you."

            "Thanks, but I didn't do to well either Gibson Finished me off in about 3 second I swear!" Sakura looked down "My cards just didn't work too well against him."

            "Are your cards a sort of Summon?" Sakuya asked as she put her brush back "because you know Gibson hates summons and learned any tech that he could to cancel them out, the just don't work against him now."

            "Oh, it makes sense now. But why does he hate them? Did some one use one to torture him or maybe one killed his Girl or maybe…" Sakura drifted off into manga world.

            "Sakuya what is she talking about?" Rei looked at Sakura like she was some sort of alien.

            "She's talking about fantasy, and you though magic was fantasy at it's fullest, well in reality that what she's talking about is fantasy, but she's a good kid." Sakuya said sitting down at the computer chair.

            "What gives you the right to call me KID?" Sakura said, startled out of manga world.

            "The fact that I'm over 700 years old"

            "Oh"

                                                                        ~|~

            Gibson Had to find Samokin, he was fairly certain that Sakuya was out and he knew Rei and Sakura were out, and Sakuya probably took out Syaoran. _ Maybe I shouldn't try to figure out who took out who and just work on finding my next opponent_ Gibson Smirked _hmm maybe I'll find the noob and have some fun_

                                                                        ~|~

            Samokin had the same smirk on his face.

"You're not half bad." Samokin was looking Syaoran up and down "Thank you for allowing me to practice with you."

"Like wise," Syaoran was looking Samokin up and down as well trying to figure out what type of style he would use, "do you want to start now?"

"Not until you're ready," Samokin scuffed his shoe in the ground, "for once I think I'll be fair, but If Gibson shows up don't expect the same treatment, even of we are fighting, then it will be a 3 way free for all."

"Well then I'll have to thank you again for letting me catch my breath and empty out my shoes" Syaoran said as he put his shoes back on (think the Princess Bride,) "whether I'm ready or not, you've been more than fair shall we begin?"

"Fine by me" Samokin drew his Katana, the sliver blade still looked as good as the day it was made over 1000 years ago, but now with Samokin's added power to it, it now looked like a sword of liquid Steel, "meet Steal Tears, my Katana, and just to let you know I'm the only person to master this sword in about, hmm 300 years."

"Look if you're trying to scare me it isn't going to work" Syaoran drew his first sword leaving the second slightly larger blade sheathed "I've seen things scarier than you are."

"Good a real warrior" Samokin rushed forward "I guess we won't need to talk any more!"

"Exactly" Syaoran Rushed forward and met Samokin head on their swords clashing together, Syaoran's second hand drew his sword and the sword fairly leapt out of it's sheath and slashed for Samokin's side.

_Fuck, that style is perfect for countering my attacks; I don't think I'll be able to beat him if I don't step it up, _Samokin jumped back and slid as he avoided the attack _wait, Vs. two swords use a more powerful attack so both swords are forced to block. _Samokin switched his stance now, moving his sword to his left hand and sliding his grip to the bottom of the hilt; his right hand's fingers went together and his thumb was strait, he rested the back side of the tip on the sword on the nook created by his thumb. _Now I'm ready_

_He changed his stance, hmm that's different it looks like ninjitsu long stance but it's different _Syaoran _it's like they did it about 500 years ago ah well lets see how the stance works. _Syaoran Rushed Samokin again, this time hoping over him to try to attack from behind, which would put Samokin at a severe disadvantage due to the total forward attack abilities of the ninjitsu stance. It didn't work. Samokin just stabbed upward, his blade slicing through Syaoran's left abdomen. _Okay so that didn't work._

                                                ~|~

_All right! They're still fighting! Score for me, all I have do is take Samokin from behind and, then the noob is going down. _Gibson ran and jumped hoping that he had less noise in the air then he did running. That didn't work either, Samokin just dropped his right hand and threw a knife at Gibson as he flew through the air, he just barely had time to know the knife away as Samokin, turned from where he had Syaoran pinned and drew a second sword from inside his coat, slashing Gibson in the same motion. _Youch almost had me there _Gibson managed to block the attack, but it still pushed him back.

Samokin went back to the immediate problem, Syaoran's second sword that was gliding out of it's sheath, his left hand slow due to injury, the attack was still dangerous _okay so he's a real warrior I guess _Samokin now had a second sword out too, and it was well matched for Syaoran's blade which was the same length. _Now it's time to knock him out, SHIT. _Gibson's sword had hit Samokin in the side but the blade just bounced off the stomach portion, It did send Samokin sliding along the dirt though.

_Whoa, they are both really strong, it's hard to say which one is better, probably Samokin, he seems more fluid than Gibson. Okay here he comes focus on defense till you understand his sword style. _Syaoran had never seen Gibson fight so he wasn't sure how he would attack him; his stance said defense all over and Syaoran knew it would probably throw Gibson off. _Maybe I should have stated the fight like this instead of attacking Samokin head on?_

Gibson leapt forward his tang whipping for Syaoran's head Syaoran blocked showing Gibson back, that's when Samokin attacked Gibson from his side, Syaoran watched in Horror as Gibson stepped into the attack, taking square in the shoulder, but it just bounced off the coat exactly like it had when Gibson had hit Samokin in the side _there's something funny going on here. They have to be wearing some sort of super thin armor and I don't have any, that's hardly fair. _Syaoran rushed for Gibson's stomach, as he was closer, Gibson's blade caught Syaoran's second sword chopping the blade in half neatly, leaving Syaoran with not much more than a hilt and a funny look on his face. Syaoran's attack had brought him into range for Samokin's sword, the Katana slashed for Syaoran again, but Syaoran just jumped back effectively dodging the attack. Gibson slashed for Samokin's stomach again but Samokin just Seemed to meld the sword to the shape of his body, _wait that cant be right! _Syaoran wasn't sure his eyes were working correctly. But Samokin and Gibson didn't seem to really take any notice of the fact that that Gibson's sword had just warped around Samokin's body. 

                "Hey guy's I'm out" Syaoran's body felt way to sluggish for him, then he fell.

                                                                        ~|~

A/N- next chapter first real mission for Sakura and Syaoran and the arrival of a couple of new characters _hmm who's it going to be_

LATER 

~Samokin


	4. Massive drop

            "You think he'll be okay?" Sakura looked at Samokin, as he walked to the medical area, Syaoran on his back.

            "He'll be fine all we have to do is take him into medical and they'll patch him right up." Samokin's nicer side was making an appearance.

            "So what are we waiting here for?" Sakura still looked worried over Syaoran's blood despite Samokin's reassurances.

            "Nothing let's go!" Gibson had just limped over to the computer console. Then the holograms turned off Samokin looked over to see Rei on the other side of the hanger.

            "I thought it would be nice to turn off the systems for you." Rei said as she caught up with the rest of the 3rd.

            "Thanks Rei" Gibson continued to limp along the hall way slightly behind Samokin, following the signs, "oh next time that sorry bastard is going down, those adamantine plates in his shoulders hurt!"

                                                                        ~|~

            Syaoran's blood loss was fixed in about 2 seconds by the medi-wizards in medical, and the bruises Gibson had sustained were just as easily fixed by the Techs, to the same degree Rei's couple of bumps were just as easily fixed. But now Sakura and Syaoran had nothing to do. Samokin and Gibson had shown them to their room, and left for their quarters leaving Sakura and Syaoran with a huge sum of time in which to do anything they wanted, they just didn't know what they could do or where they could do it.

            Their room was clean, almost too clean, but what really got to Sakura when they saw it was just how boring the 2 rooms really was, there wasn't even a cheep painting on the white walls.

            "So what do you think of this place?" Sakura said lying back on the bed; Syaoran was sitting at her feet cleaning his remaining sword.

            "I really don't know what to think, but for reason I'm not really scared or confused, and the only thing that could do that to me at a time like this is divine intervention" Syaoran sheathed his sword and racked it in the rack Samokin and Gibson had provided for their room. He sat down next to Sakura "what about you?"  
            "I'm kind of scared, but it's not the bad kind of scared, it's more like when you go to your first party and you don't know what to do to fit in." Sakura sat up against the wall "I guess I'm more nervous than scared."

            "I understand, but I don't think we have to think about trying to fit in, because there doesn't seem to be a normal here, You saw what Samokin looked like, you saw how Sakuya Picks on Rei, they all act exactly how they want to act. Maybe we should act exactly how we really are, that would probably be the only way to fit in here." Syaoran put his arms around Sakura

            "You're probably right, and besides if we didn't act like our self's Samokin and Gibson would notice" Sakura leaned back a bit more. "At least we get to relax some now and think about all of this."

            Alarms went off, red light filled the room and a intercom from somewhere sounded: "All mission teams report to deployment area 3 this is not a Drill this is the real thing we have a dead world repeat a world has been destroyed WE HAVE A MASS DROP!"

                                                                        ~|~

            Samokin and Gibson had been heading over to their rooms, They were just about to the officers barracks where Samokin and Sakuya resided, Gibson just next door, when the Alarms went off

            "All mission teams report to deployment area 3 this is not a Drill this is the real thing we have a dead world repeat a world has been destroyed WE HAVE A MASS DROP!"

            "Shit!" Samokin Turned down the nearest hall at a run Gibson heading back the way they came, "Get the Noob's we're probably going to need their help"

            "I'm on it brother" Gibson yelled over his shoulder.

                                                                        ~|~

            Sakuya was in the shower when the Alarms went off, so she really didn't hear what the alarm was for, all she heard was Deployment area 3 and not a drill. She jumped out of the shower, not bothering with a towel just using Some of her own magic on her self, the fire spell dried her instantly. As she ran out the bathroom pulling on he Underwear she didn't even bother with looking through the drawers, she just summoned the first thing her mind thought of, a battle suit, a plain dark brown and back jumper, with tans of pockets and holding space, along with thin plates of varying material for armor on certain parts of her body. It came out of the closet, with all of it's gadgets already in it just as she was clasping the from of her bra, the armor in it nearly knocking her over as it hit her, it didn't faze her, she just grabbed it and started to put it on as she just pulled it on her feet fitting snugly in the attached boots on the battle suit she started to button the top portion and exited the room while buttoning the suit still.

                                                                        ~|~

            Rei was slightly more prepared for the alarms then the rest of the team; she was putting on a new plug suit already when the alarms went off, but she wasn't quite ready, see the new plug suits were two pieces, a overall kind of piece and a jacket, when put on it looked almost exactly like the old plug suits, but it was designed for protection. Rei ran out her room while sealing the jacket part to her body.

                                                                        ~|~

            When Gibson came into Sakura and Syaoran's room they were already ready to leave, _at least they have the sense to be ready for anything, _Gibson took a breath "let's go, follow me." and ran back of the room with Sakura and Syaoran in tow.

            "Where are we going?" Sakura asked from behind Gibson as he tried to open a door with he key card.

            "To the deployment area." Gibson didn't seem in the mood to talk right now, the happy go lucky face that he normally had on his face was gone.

            "We know that but where from there?" Syaoran was slight annoyed by this, after all they hadn't even been there for a day and they were already getting sent out on some mass assignment.

            "Look I don't know all I know is that we're going north, I'm as lost as you, and they haven't given me my gig bag yet." Gibson gat the door open finally "gods I hate that door. Lets go"

            Fine but what's a 'Gig' bag?" Syaoran ran after Gibson.

            "It's a bag that you put in your deployment pod that contains all the items you want when on a long term mission, mine has all my computer stuff, and some spray paint that's about it, Samokin's has food in it, Sakuya's has a brush and some random magic items, you see it's just a bag that you get to keep with you. Random stuff what ever you want, they're made for you as soon as you join the military, and trust me you already have yours in your pods." Gibson opened one more door, which lead outdoors into a huge platform, covered in people scrambling around, from place to place occasionally lights would flash and some of the pods that dotted the platform would launch into the air, and sometimes huge mechs would come and carry some of the pods away. Gibson didn't stop to look around he just kept running till he got to a small cluster of pods.

            "Hey Gibson get the noobs in their pods I'm going for Coms and I'm going to request that Rei get out her Evangelion" Samokin said running away as Sakura and Syaoran arrived.

            "Okay Syaoran you're first, just stand and don't try to move, okay? When you land you'll see your gig bag on the ground grab it and get out of the pod quick they have no armor on them." Gibson Shoved Syaoran into the pod right behind him.

            "Okay I'm ready" Syaoran stood on the feet markers that were on the ground as Gibson put 7 or 8 straps around his body, straps that looked oddly like seat belts. Then Gibson jumped out closed the hatch like door and pressed a # sequence on the keypad out of the pod.

            "Okay Sakura you're next Sakuya and Rei are either in their pod or on Rei's Eva." He pushed into the pod next to Syaoran's and repeated the process that he has with the new Swordsman.

            Samokin ran back he didn't look happy "Fuckers they wont let us deploy Rei's Eva because the fucking 5th has the launch pad right now, damn it we're all launching out our pods today, Rei is taking a pod next the Eva Cage, so we're to grab her Gig bag."

            "Okay I got the noobs strapped in Sakuya's already all set in she was in before I got here, all that's left is us." Gibson ran over to the pod across from Syaoran's pod and reached into the top portion of it pulling out a white and blue backpack, hmm this looks like something Rei would use as a Gig bag. Ohh Samokin why are there 2 new pods in our pod cluster?"

            "I requested a marksman, to join our team, we got 2." Samokin Stepped into his pod inputting a sequence on the keypad, "Strap in, they aren't coming till later, they were in the debriefing room."

            "Okay well lets go." Gibson went into his pod.

                                                                        ~|~

            When The six pods landed they were lucky they landed in the same clearing, but it looked like they were they only troops nearby, there wasn't much noise. Samokin and Gibson were the first to roll out of their pods, swords drawn ready for anything. The noticed that there really wasn't anything in the clearing nobody except.

            "Look a drop, Boy and Girl, but I sense no magic. Wait they are getting magic, that's very weird." Gibson walked over to them and stood over them "hmm well I better figure where we are exactly."

                                                                        ~|~

A/N- so it's a weird ending, I don't care I like it ending there… anyways big fight next chapter, I have it hand written already, but I still have to type it

Okay next chapter- Skirmish and Gunners

Wait for it we'll reveal who the new Marksmen are **dun dun dun**

LATER


	5. Fight and Run

Chapter 5

"Hey where's my laptop?" Gibson was digging in the 'gig' bag in front of him "I have everything but the laptop."

            "Here Gibson catch" Samokin threw the laptop over to Gibson; he looked up just in time to catch it.

            "Whoa, watch it man that's an expensive piece of electronics okay?" Gibson proceeded to hook up a miniature fold able satellite to the laptop "hmm lets see exactly where we are, Tick a there and open that and run that and then the program WHERE THE HELL ARE WE."

            "What are you talking about" Sakura was standing over the new drops, still out cold on the ground, although they had been moved to a more comfortable position they were still sprawled out on the ground.

"Look according to this map we are about 2 miles from where we are supposed to be." Gibson didn't look happy

            "Demon damned, someone is going to pay!" Samokin looked livid at the thought of 2 miles "2 miles is UNACCEPTABLE!"

            "Hey Sakuya why are they so mad?" Sakura looked over at the new drops that were still under.

            "Only because we are so far off from the main drop area that according to protocol we now have to drop our pods, grab these people," She gestured to the still unconscious new drops, "and carry them all of the 2 miles to the drop area."

            "Oh."

            "Hey has anyone besides me noticed how young these 2 look?" Syaoran was poking the boy with his sword sheath, "I mean they can't be any older than maybe 18."

            "Jesus you're right," Gibson was printing a map from his laptop "I wonder why?"

            "Most likely due to the fact that their greatest achievement was at a very young age" Rei answers Gibson.

            "Ahh very true."

            "Hey Gibson I need that map about now." Samokin was standing and looking around the clearing.

            "Uhh Samokin, we got a problem." Sakuya started to float, "I'm sensing some seriously maliced troops heading our way, the problem is I can't pin point them."

            "Demon Da…" Samokin was talking to himself, "hey Noob's can you pinpoint the target?"

            "Well I can't maybe Sakura Can, If I had my Laisen board…" Syaoran faded off. 

            Sakura closed her eyes holding out her Rod as a focal point for her magic and slowly looked around with her eyes closed; she didn't really expect to see any thing. But then when she was turned due south she saw something a big blob of purple green and brown energy.

            "Hey I saw something it was like a blob o purple and brown something" Sakura was slightly startled by her vision.

            "Damn it that has to be Troglodytes Fanatics those stupid things only come above ground when it's really important." Samokin rubber his chin

            "Hey Sakura thanks for the bearing, I don't know why I couldn't pin point them but now I got them, they'll be here in about 5 min. I'd Say that that we get ready for the company about now." Sakuya started to focus energy around her body.

            "Samokin Seraphim, what do you say?" Gibson was charging a ball of white energy in left hand.

            "Huh what… Ohh okay yea Seraphim it is, let give the trog's a taste of our ground power." Samokin started to charge a similar ball in his left hand, taking up a stance exactly like Gibson's. "Okay here's the plan, all of us will ready spells, Rei you're going to hammer away with Zonde, but don't over shoot you're self, save enough energy to heal if you have to. Sakuya I want, as much power as possible, and with you feelings on trog's that won't be a problem. Sakura, Sorry but you're not going to fight right now, I know you have a really strong Shield Spell and I want you to use it to keep those two safe." They all knew which 2 he was talking about

            "Okay and next Syaoran, you're going to stand with me and Gibson, two or three spells and rush em! And lastly me and Gibson, we're going to cast a joint Seraphim, Gibson's going to give em one more Ki blast and then rush after me okay… MOVE it Boyos!"

            "Shield!" Sakura and the two new drops were enveloped in a bubble like Shield sealing her off from the rest of the world

            Sakuya didn't say anything she just continued to float about 3 feet off the ground, completely surrounded by Red fire energy.

                                                                        ~|~

            "Huh where am I?" the red head had woken up, and she was still slightly groggy.

            "Oh Hi, can you give us a minute please, we're about to be under attack." Sakura said her voice wasn't even worried, that's probably what startled the new drop

            "WHAT ATACK by who!?" If the red head was groggy before she wasn't now, she stated to try to scramble away from Sakura, only to come into contact with the shield "what's this?"

            "Nothing much just my Shield Card." Sakura turned to the new girl, "hey why don't you do something productive and try to wake up your friend there."

            Surprisingly She did.

            "Okay Samokin there's about 30 or so trog's out there and about 10 or 15 humans out there as well, they have sensed us and are heading right for us." Sakuya's boomed over the clearing, enhanced by all the magic she had drawn to herself.

            "Okay boyos tame to PARTAH!" Samokin actually looked happy at the thought of a fight.

            "Hey Samokin don't you think that's a bit of a large group for just the 5 of us?" Syaoran Asked as he pulled out an ofuda (A/N Spelling Again?)

            "Not really you see they are exceptionally weak, I could probably take them all, actually I'm just about certain of that." Samokin continued to charge his spell

            "Then why all this preparation, wouldn't it be overkill?" Syaoran wasn't worried any more

            "Because, we have 2 new drops and it's our highest protocol to protect new drops." Samokin answered again, he seemed to have a reason for everything.

            "Okay I guess that makes sense, if they die now they most likely go to hell right?" Syaoran didn't get a answer because at that exact moment both Samokin and Gibson slammed their hands into the ground, send a line of erupting ground toward the undergrowth to the south. Syaoran head a loud scream, it didn't seem to phase the Regulars of the 3rd as Samokin drew his Katana from the sheath that he was holding in his right hand, and started to rush the undergrowth. Gibson just started to charge another spell. Then what was left of the group, consisting of maybe 13 trog's and one or two humans. Gibson let another spell loose and ran after Samokin, Drawing 2 tangs while doing so. Syaoran loosed his spell, out of reflex, that's when he got a good look at the Trog's.

            Troglodytes are not pretty. Their bodies are hunched over and bipedal. They have huge mouths filled with rows of razor sharp teeth that they sharpen to make more deadly, their skin color is green with brown, mixing into an ugly mix. They are about 4 feet tall and carry spears making them almost pigmy in their shape. _Those have got to be some of the ugliest creature that I have ever seen._

            Sakuya hated troglodytes; they were so ugly that they hurt her eyes. And they hated magic, which mean in some ways they hated her, because so much of her was Magic. _Well two can play at the hate game._

_            Ohh look enemies_ Samokin's mind was racing with ideas on how to kill the trogs. _Well let's get going here_ He slashed killing two trogs _one… two… _he slashed again _three… four… five…_ he slashed once more _seven… wait what he blocked it? That just isn't going to fl with me. _He added more power to the slash cutting through the spear that had stopped his attack

            _Ohh look 2 over there going to try to get to Sakuya and Rei, those ones are all mine. _Gibson was heading after the 2 who were off to the side, he managed to get one before the other got torched; Sakuya's hate of Trogs was evident in the attack. _Now I go help Samokin._

_            A Zonde there and another next okay how bout a Ki blast there and one more Zonde. _Rei's Attack powers were Limited, and she knew not to tax herself, and the few attack spells that she had all ready done were taxing her. _Well it is not time to wait and use my support spells when needed._

            Sakura was watching the skirmish from the relative safety of her shield spell _awe why can't I fight; I would be able to help, if It wasn't for that stupid shield still she knew better than to put the shield because they weren't sure if the new drops were able to defend themselves. Then she heard he girl behind her start to cry, she turned to see her holding the young man to her chest._

            "What's wrong?" Sakura asked

            "He won't wake up" the red head replied she sniffed

            "Hmm I don't know what to do about that really, we'll have to wait till the end of this fight and see if Samokin knows what to do; besides he's breathing right? So he's not dead." Sakura, knelt down next to the red head

            "It's just that he won't wake up and I'm worried." The red head sniffed again, and then started to cry again.

            "Look I can promise that he'll be fine, I've seen the medical area here and it's amazing! But I have to tell you that when the battles over Samokin I going to have to question you okay?" Sakura looked down at the young man; he was probably 20 or so with long black hair. He had 3 scars on his face on his left cheek one over his right eye and one on his forehead in the shape of a lightning bolt. Despite the scars he was still pretty good looking.

            "I know it's just that he used to be really strong, before he lost his powers, and even after he lost them it took a lot to knock him out like that." She sniffed again and wiped her eyes Sakura put her arms around the red head, noticing that that they were about the same size.

                                                                        ~|~

            Samokin knocked on the shield knowing full well that she could hear him yell. When he finally had her attention he motioned for her to take down the shield.

            "Hey, what wrong with her?" Samokin asked Sakura as she pulled down the shield.

            "Nothing is just that that other one wont wake up" Sakura answered looking over her shoulder.

            "I see, well Gibson has us pin pointed and knows where to go and I got a map, so we'll do the questioning as we march, get the girl up Gibson will carry the other guy." Samokin said more to Gibson than to Sakura.

            "Thanks for volunteering me." Gibson said as he walked over to pick up the still unconscious male.

            They started to pack up, launching their pods and grabbing their gig bags as they started to walk of, with Gibson grumbling in the back.

            "Okay can you get Sakura and the girl please?" Samokin asked Rei from where he was leading the team

            "Sir" and Rei had turned around to get the girl who was currently walking next to Gibson Pestering him with questions about the medical area.

            "Hey we need to o talk to Samokin now." Sakura Said to the red head as Rei walked up, "don't worry about him as long as he is with Gibson he's in about as safe of hand as possible."

            "Samokin sent me to get the new girl." Rei said her voice as usual lacking emotion.

            "Okay we were just about to head up anyways." Sakura Said to Rei then she looked over at the girl, "Time to go get questioned."

            When the 2 were getting close to Samokin, he didn't turn but started to talk as they walked up, startling both Sakura and the new girl. "Okay here's the rules,  ask the questions, you answer, if you don't ask questions. And if you do happen to ask a question, we hurt you or we hurt him." Samokin gestured back to where Gibson was carrying the other new guy.

            "Do you under stand?" Samokin asked

            "Yes" The red head responded

            "What is your name?"

            "Virginia Potter."

            "His name?"

            "Harry Potter"

"Age?"

            "51"

            "His age?"

            "52"

            "Relation to him?"

            "Wife"

            "Occupation?"

            "House wife"

            "His occupation?"

            "Sales man."

            "Magic?"

            "Not any more"

            "Weapon?"

            "Huh what… uhh none"

            "Okay last question. If the left side of you brain controls the right side of your body and the right you left then it can be said that…"

            "Uhh wait… I know this one it's: then only left handed people are in their right mind."

            "Very nice, because you answered that question correctly I'll let answer any questions that you want so if you have any Shoot." Samokin smiled at her correct answer

            "well actually no, you see when I died this I guess it was a goddess came and told me about this world and why I was here, wait I do have one, am I really dead?" Ginny looked up at Samokin

            "Dead as a doornail." Samokin answered coldly

            "Okay well I'm going to go back to that other guy Gibson, okay?" Ginny stopped and waited for Gibson to catch up with her.

            "Hi again, Maybe I should introduce my self." Ginny said as Gibson caught up to her.

            "Don't worry about it Virginia, I heard the interrogation, that's what com links are for." He patted his ear with his free hand.

            "Okay, hey I wonder…" Ginny started to search he robes for something, finally coming out with what looked to be a basic wand.

            "What's that?" Gibson asked

            "Luminos!" She said with Zeal the wand tip light up. She let out a squeal of joy and jumped up in the air, as she landed she hugged Gibson

            "What was that for?" he asked

                                                                        ~|~

            "Look at her she's so happy about lighting up the tip of her wand" Sakuya said to Sakura who was standing next to her. "She must have a screw loose or something."

            "Yes that does seem odd; I wonder why she is so happy about something as simple as creating light." Sakura said as she twirled her rod a bit

            "Well I guess we'll have to ask her than." Sakuya said speeding up to catch up with her.

            "Wait Sakuya, I don't know if she's really ready to explain anything, she seems to be worried over her husband." Sakura grabbed Sakuya's arm.

            "Okay."

                                                                        ~|~

            "Hey there are troops coming in from the north and they are gaining on us." Sakuya Said through her com link

            "Okay we should bee there already, and the all of the mission teams should be able to take what ever they throw at us." Samokin said through his com.

            "Yeah but we've been walking for about 5 miles now and I don't sense any of the rest of the teams." Sakuya Responded

            "Really, well that does change…" Samokin faded off, "wait I got if he Gibson run a map program again, and run trace kill okay?"

            "I'm on it brother."

            "What are you talking about?" Sakura said into her com.

            "I think that they might have messed with our satellite system and we might have a bad map, for now we're just going to have to keep going the way that we were going." Samokin responded

            "Hey bro, I got it we're still about 20 miles north!" Gibson said into his com

            "20 MILES!" the rest of the team said at once Gibson ignored them

            "And we have a full battalion of the enemy's troops getting close every second; it seems to be mostly trogs but that many of them could still kill all of us." Gibson said printing off another map as they all continued to walk, he voice unnaturally calm

            "Can we take flight or will that cause problems." Syaoran finally added in his 2 cents to the com chatter

            "Nah with our gig bags we have too much weight to fly there." Samokin seemed preoccupied.

            "Hmm well lets make a run for it don't you think?" Gibson's idea was shot down

            "I don't think we could all make the full 20 miles before those trogs catch us and I know you can't Gibson, not while you're holding that guy there, what we're going to do is request Rei's Eva be dropped and ask for air support. Then we're going to find a suitable clearing and get ready to fight, all the wile hoping we live." Samokin started to jog hoping to find a clearing.

            "Okay we're with you on that one." Syaoran had spoken up again

            "Thanks now let's all look for a clearing okay?"

                                                                        ~|~

            They found a suitable clearing, it had long grass to hide them while hey were charging their attacks, it was a big clearing too, probably about as big as a foot ball field. Gibson kept running even after Samokin stopped. Ginny stopped with him but Gibson grabbed her wrist as he ran pulling her with him.

            "What are you doing?" She asked as he pulled her towards the other end of the field 

            "Ensuring that you live, I hope." He said they had reached the other end already.

            "What I can help I got my powers back, I can help you guys." She said maybe to herself and maybe to Gibson

            "Look you guys just got here if you were to die now, you would almost definitely be sent to hell and we can't let that happen." Gibson said crouching down and setting Harry on the ground.

            "So, they are shipping Reis Eva, what ever that is, and they say that you will have air support." Ginny said

            "Virginia, look, air support won't be here for 30 minutes and Rei's eve won't be here for an additional 15 after that, we have face the facts. Some of the 3rd mission team is going to die." Gibson Said without emotion

            "It's Ginny to my friends," she said quietly, for some reason she felt like she was talking to one of her brothers right now.

            "How well can you defend yourself?" Gibson was looking over at his shoulder he could sense the first if the enemy battalion coming out of the trees

            "Okay they say that they have it under control over there for now, I'm supposed to stay with you." He looked over at her again. "How old are you once more."

            "I'm 51 why?" she asked him

            "Because that makes me old enough to be your father." He said

            She didn't respond

            Gibson looked toward the closest forest thinking. _Why did I say that I probably scared the poor girl, but she does feel like family, probably the way that her energy stacks in her body?_ Gibson drew one of his tangs then another. As if preparing for a battle soon

            *crack*

            "Samokin, we have troops on this side too." Gibson whispered into his com link

A/N- well I didn't get as far as I would like to but this is something and the Harry Potter universe has shown ohh I'm posting 2 thing today, this chapter and some character profiles, and from now on every time that a new character shows up I post a profile for them. Okay next chapters more questions answered (I hope) and MORE CHARACTERS!!!


	6. 3rd Mission Team Files

Mission Team Files 3rd Mission Team

Name: Thein, Samokin

Age: Seven hundred and eighteen years à FOGIE!!!!!

Sex: Male

Height: Six Foot Two Inches

Weight: One hundred and Fifty Pounds

Occupation: Swordsman*, Commander 3rd mission team -à and he'll never let us forget it

Weapons: Katana, Tang, Knives, Throwing Knives, Spear, Javelin, Bow (hunting only,) Crossbow, Hand to Hand

Distinguishing marks: Small scars on face, Long Magic Mark on Stomach (probable Cause of Death) --à I gave him that you know 

Comments: Current Leader of the third Mission Team (black) Proficient with almost all bladed weapons.  Caries the sword "Steal Tears**"

Cause of Death: Unknown

Original Character

Name: Tical, Sakuya (maiden) Thein (Married)

Age: Seven Hundred and Fourteen years à Don't ask her though

Sex: Female

Height: Five Foot Four inches

Weight: One hundred and Fifteen Pounds à Something else NOT to ask her

Occupation: Mage*** 3rd Mission Team

Weapons: Truncheon, Staff, Mace à we all know just how good she is with that truncheon

Distinguishing Marks: None Black hair Blue eyes, vaguely oriental

Comments: The head mage for the 3rd Mission Team, Sakuya Doesn't need and Preamble to her casting capable of casting multiple spells at once à and we all know just how much her fireballs hurt, maybe even more than Mrs. Inverse's Fireballs

Cause of Death: Unknown

Original Character

Name: Hadley, Gibson à ME!! THE ALL IMPORTANT ME!!!

Age: Two hundred and sixteen years - Damn I'm old

Sex: Male à and proud of it

Height: Six foot One inch à OH yeah baby!

Weight: One hundred and Forty pounds à So I'm a light weight so what!!

Occupation: Swordsman, Tech, Diver 3rd Mission Team

Weapons: Tangs, Knives, Diver weapons, Katana, Bow (inproficient,) Cross Bow, varied Polearms

Distinguishing Marks: Carbon Copy of Samokin, and Scar on back in the shape of the Japanese Symbols for Bastard

Comments: The head Diver and Tech for The 3rd mission Team, prone to blood lust only current tech in the 3rd

Cause of Death: Unknown

Real person

Name: Ayanami, Rei

Age: Unsure between 190-250 years

Sex: Female

Height: Five foot Six inches

Weight: One hundred and Twenty pounds

Occupation: Pilot 3rd Mission team

Weapons: Hand to Hand, Evangelion

Distinguishing Marks: Blue Hair, red eyes

Comments: An enigma, she has died at least 4 times, but never before has she landed on this world and she wasn't resurrected. Friends with Sakuya Thein, Gibson Hadley, Samokin Thein

Cause of Death: Unknown, has died 4-7 times

àI DIDN'T WRITE THIS ONE!!!!!!!!!!!

Anime character Neon Genesis Evangelion

Name: Kinomoto Sakura (maiden) Li (married)

Age: Eighty-one years old

Sex: Female

Height: Five foot No inches

Weight: One hundred and Five Pounds

Occupation: Card mistress (mage) 3rd Mission Team

Weapons: Clow Rod (wand,) Baton

Distinguishing Marks: Sea Green Eyes

Comments: cards are a sort of high end summon that can do a great many attacks each

Cause of Death: Age, Grief

Anime Character Cardcaptor Sakura Note: no real back round story used

Name: Li Syaoran

Age: Eighty-one years

Sex: Male

Height: Six foot two Inches

Weight: One hundred and Seventy Five Pounds

Occupation: Swordsman, 3rd mission Team

Weapons: Chinese Fencing, Dual Chinese long Swords

Distinguishing Marks: Amber Eyes Like a wolf

Comments: Tough Little bastard, god survival skills, Afinity with wolves Married Li Sakura

Cause of Death: Age

Anime Character Cardcaptor Sakura Note: no real back round story used

Name: Potter, Harold

Age: Fifty-four years

Sex: Male

Height: Six foot No inches

Weight: one hundred and seventy pounds

Occupation: Mage, Swordsman, Healer****

Weapons: Diver Weapons, Tangs, Knives, Long sword à gee, I wonder who trained him?

Distinguishing Marks: Lots of scars, Scar left cheek, Scar Right eye, Scar forehead Lightning bolt

Comments: Lots of scars, currently not at full power with his magical powers due to unknown reasons. Diver Brother with Gibson Hadley à 'Cause I trained him and all

Cause of Death: World Destruction

Book Character Harry Potter Note: back round story is a mix between the fan fictions If all hope were lost and Ginny's Gift I.E take if all hope were lost and take away almost all of Harry's powers

Name: Weasley Virginia (maiden) Potter (married)

Age: Fifty-three years

Sex: Female

Height: Five Foot No inches

Weight: One hundred and five pounds

Occupation: Mage 3rd Mission Team

Weapons: Knives, Wands, and Canes

Distinguishing Marks: Red Hair

Comments: Harry Potters wife à AND if you touch my brothers girl, First Harry will kill you, then I'll Kill you then Samokin will kill OkayJ?

Cause of Death: World Destruction

Book Character Harry Potter Note: back round story is a mix between the fan fictions If all hope were lost and Ginny's Gift I.E take if all hope were lost and take away almost all of Harry's powers

*- Swordsman- the term for any fighter who's main weapon is sword

**- Steal Tears- a sword only mastered by 1 one person Samokin Thein, Can absorb almost ANY spell, and is magically enchanted to block and spell or melee ranged attack if used correctly

***-Mage- The term for any fighter who's main attack type is some sort of Magic

****-Healer- The term for anyone who can cast healing spells during battle


End file.
